


Don't Speak

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blood and Injury, Crying Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley says something that makes Dean fly into a frenzied rage. He takes it out on his pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from PandasaurusWrecks: I kinda wanna read one where Crowley says something over the line on one of Dean's worst days and he takes it out on Sam and Cas, teasing them to the edge wayy past their breaking points or something then like the day after he realizes what he did and goes and punishes Crowley for making him do something so horrendous.
> 
> Warnings: Rape, non-con, unsafe sexual practices, and unethical conduct.

Dean arrives back at the bunker _livid_. He’s not sure why he thought that spending the night talking and drinking with the king of Hell was in any way a good idea. Crowley had called him _weak._ Him, the most powerful demon left in existence. Him, one of the most powerful _creatures_ , period, because even as a human, he’d vanquished most of the more powerful creatures around. He knows that the only things that might have a chance of killing him are the Archangels, but they’re all gone, and Death, but the Horseman clearly has better things to do if he’s still alive.

 

He storms into his pet’s room two hours before they usually wake up, throws on the light, and rips away the covers. They’re curled around each other and holding hands in their sleep, and that only serves to infuriate him further. Castiel blinks sleepily and brings up a hand to cover his eyes. “’m tired,” he mumbles, and at any other time the squeak in his voice would be enough to make him smile, but now it just stokes the fires of his wrath. He throws Castiel onto the floor, earning him a startled, hurt scream.

 

Sam sits up, fully awake, and freezes when he sees the look on Dean’s face. The demon can tell that he’s terrified. Dean briefly wonders how many times he can make Sam’s face contort with fear before he gets a much better idea. “One of you suck me off, right now.”

 

Sam scrambles to comply, knees falling to the floor with a too-loud crack. Dean doesn’t wait for him to start sucking, just grabs his hair and starts fucking his throat until his little brother is gagging around him, struggling for air. He pulls off when Sam looks like he’s about to pass out, because he knows that his throat will go loose and useless if he loses consciousness. Sam splutters and gasps and chokes in a wet gasp of air, and Dean is pleased to see that his cock is covered in a thin sheen of blood.

 

He pushes back in as soon as Sam no longer looks like he’s suffocating. It doesn’t take him long to finish; the frantic sounds that Sam keeps making around him are positively heavenly.

 

As soon as he’s done, Sam pulls off and spits. Dean laughs, and walks over to the corner where Castiel is cowering. He pulls the former angel up by his hair and Castiel yelps. “Lick that up, Sam, or I do the same thing to him. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

 

Sam shakes his head and leans down to lap up the mess of blood, semen, and salvia on the floor.

 

Castiel is whimpering under him, and Dean can tell that he’s afraid that he’ll go through with his threat anyway. It’s tempting, but he decides against it. “It’s all right, Cas. I’m not going to hurt you right now. All I want you to do is clean me up.”

 

Cas nods shakily, and yelps when the movement makes Dean’s hand pull on his hair. He waits until Dean lets him go before hesitantly bringing Dean’s cock to his mouth. He gives it a little lick and winces at the flavor.

 

“Hurry up, Cas,” Dean orders.

 

Cas starts licking faster.

 

“That’s Sam’s blood,” Dean says, even though he’s sure that Cas already knows. “I hurt his throat pretty bad. He probably won’t be able to talk for a few days. Won’t be able to comfort you. Don’t give me that look. You think I didn’t know?” Castiel is silent. “I have an idea. I think I should separate you.”

 

Both Cas and Sam whimper at that. “Please don’t, Master,” Castiel begs.

 

“Why not, Cas?” Dean asks deceptively gently. “Is it because you can’t sleep without him? Because you love him _this_ much? Or is it because he’s the only reason you’re not even more broken than you already are?”

 

Castiel just shakes his head, eyes filling with tears. “N-no, Master.”

 

Dean smiles savagely. “You have until I get back to get yourselves ready. I’m not going to waste my time preparing either of you, so if you’re not loose enough by the time I get back, you’re just going to have to bleed.”

 

***

 

Sam starts to cry as soon as Dean leaves, but Cas forces himself to get the lube from a drawer.

 

“Cas,” Sam croaks, trying and failing to stand.

 

“Don’t speak,” Cas says, rushing over with the tube. “I have to... I have to-” His voice breaks and he swallows hard. “Turn around.”

 

He pours as much lube on to his hand as he can and starts prepping Sam. He starts with two fingers and quickly adds a third. Sam whimpers, and Cas rubs a comforting hand over his lower back. He hates going this fast, but he’s not sure how much time Dean will give them. He adds a fourth after a minute, and Sam tenses.

 

“You have to relax,” Cas urges. “Please, Sam.”

 

Sam unclenches after a few seconds, but he’s still too tight and Cas knows it’s probably not enough, but he pulls out anyway after a few more moments.

 

Cas is just slicking up his fingers again when Dean returns. His heart falls.

 

***

 

“De- Master, _please,_ ” Cas starts, because Dean has never been cruel enough to take him dry before and he’s not sure what he’ll do if Dean does. He’s struck with the sudden sickening sensation that he doesn’t want this, that this is just far too far.

 

His head swims and his eyes water and he almost misses it when Dean says, “Continue.”

 

Relief floods through him, hot and fast, and he shoves two fingers inside himself as starts to twist and scissor them as quickly as he can bear.

 

“Slow down, Cas, it’s not a race.” Cas complies, even though he knows that Dean can change his mind at any moment. Dean wanders over to Sam and slips a finger into his hole. “Cas, did you do this?”

 

Cas nods.

 

“I told you to prepare him, not to stick a finger in him and call it a day. Get over here and do a proper job.”

 

Cas freezes, fingers stilling within him. He’s not done and-

 

“I’ll let you finish yourself as soon as you’re done with Sam.”

 

Cas pulls his fingers out with a wince and applies more lube to them. He starts with two fingers again, but this time he goes slower and makes sure to stretch Sam properly before adding a third.

 

“I was going to just fuck you all day,” Dean says as he watches Castiel’s fingers sliding in and out of Sam’s hole. “But I wanted you to want it. It’s no fun if you don’t want it. And trust me, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll want it.” He looks down at the objects in his hands. “Remind me again how long it’s been since you last came.”

 

“Thirteen days,” Castiel says miserably.

 

“Eight,” Sam rasps.

 

“Eight what?” Dean teases.

 

“Eight days,” Cas supplies before Sam has a chance.

 

“You’re used to that, Cas, but that’s a pretty long time for you, isn’t it, Sam?”

 

Sam nods and tries to shift his hips so Dean can’t see the beginnings of his erection. Dean spots the motion and grins. “Hey, Cas, get him hard while you’re at it.”

 

Sam groans as Castiel’s fingers search out his prostate and find it with deadly accuracy. His cock twitches and fills with blood despite his best efforts to stay soft.

 

“Neither of you are going to come today, so you can forget about that,” Dean says conversationally. “But feel free to beg. I think it’s cute.” He laughs humorlessly. “It’s pathetic, really.” His eyes meet Castiel’s. “How the mighty have fallen.”

 

None of them speak for a while and the only sounds in the room are the slick noises made when Cas pushes more lube into Sam’s hole and the quiet music of Sam’s moans as Castiel teases him to full hardness.

 

“That’s enough,” Dean barks when Sam tenses up as if he’s about to come. He throws a cock-ring at each of them. “Put those on.” They both hasten to obey. He glances down between Castiel’s legs. “What a whore. You don’t even need to be touched. You get hard just touching one of us,” Dean sneers.

 

Castiel flushes and looks away. His gaze lands on the tube of lube and he pours a generous amount on his fingers and continues stretching himself. “Edge twice,” Dean instructs.

 

It takes Castiel a few minutes to reach the edge just from massaging his prostate. “I’m close,” he moans.

 

“Keep fingering yourself, but don’t come.”

 

Castiel curls his fingers away from his prostate and keeps up the motion of his hand. He’s still close, but he’s no longer on the edge. After giving him a minute to calm down, Dean speaks again. “Again.”

 

Castiel rubs his fingers over his prostate until he reaches another edge. “Hold it,” Dean orders. Dean makes him hold it until the only thing keeping him from coming is the ring at the base of his cock and he’s begging deliriously. When Dean orders to him to stop, he’s embarrassed to have started begging so early and he looks up sheepishly.

 

“We’re just getting started,” Dean promises him, manic edge to his voice.

 

***

 

After the first hour, Castiel feels strung-out and too-full from the huge ten-inch dildo stuffed up his hole. He’s already over-sensitive and he hopes that Dean will stop soon.

 

Sam is whimpering beside him, but he hasn’t started begging yet. Sam has an eleven-inch plug in him, and it’s been steadily humming away at its lowest setting for forty-five minutes. His cock is leaking and twitching and his hips are thrusting weakly, but Cas can tell that he’s braced himself for the worst.

 

***

 

Castiel is begging non-stop by the end of the second hour. He’s so close and full of aching, blinding need that it _hurts,_ and Dean has been making him stroke himself to the edge while he watches his Master tease Sam.

 

Sam had starting begging an hour and a half in, broken voice choking out pitiful little pleas past a ruined throat. Dean keeps turning up the vibrator buried inside him, and Sam is _frantic_ , back arching off the bed and broken moans falling fast from his lips.

 

***

 

By the time the end of the fifth hour has come and gone, they’re both crying. Dean has them both tied up because they can’t keep their hands away by themselves, can’t think past the _need_ thrumming through them enough to follow Dean’s orders anymore. Cas isn’t sure how much more either of them can take.

 

***

 

At the end of the seventh hour, Cas feels like he’s been skinned alive and turned inside-out. Every nerve ending feels flayed. The soft bed sheets under him feel like sandpaper and the sweat sticking to him feels sticky and oppressive. The air feels like it’s too heavy to breathe, and every feather-light touch Dean presses onto him feels like lightening striking his body.

 

Sam can’t cry anymore, and he can’t speak, either. Dean’s never pushed him this far before, and he feels like he’s being taken apart piece-by-piece. He feels too cold and too hot, and every sense is heightened to the point of agony. He can’t think beyond the mantra of _needneedneed_ running though his mind, and when he opens his mouth to beg, nothing comes out.

 

***

 

Castiel stops begging at the start of the eleventh hour. Every breath he takes is filled with want, every vein in his body is pulsing _need_ throughout his body, and every touch drives his desperation to new heights and fresh extremes.

 

“You want me to let you come?” Dean asks. Cas can’t nod, can’t even move. Dean’s asked him so many times, when he’s right on the edge, so-so-so close, and every time, he’d pulled his hand away just in time and Cas had felt a new wave of agony as Dean denied him the orgasm he so desperately needed.

 

This time, when Dean pulls his hand away, Castiel feels something _wet_ spread within his chest and then everything goes black.

 

***

 

Dean spends another hour teasing Sam after Cas passes out, relishing the way little tears form at the corners of his eyes and how his mouth opens but nothing comes out. He loves the ways his brother’s hips arch off the bed every time he pulls away, and he adores the way his cock bobs up and down every time it gets close to coming. After a while he decides he’s had enough of waiting, and climbs on top of Sam, rips out the vibrator in his ass, and slides home with a hiss. It takes him ten minutes to come because he has to keep pulling out every time Sam gets close, and when he finally does, Sam’s mouth opens wide in a silent scream.

 

Dean kisses him and crawls over to the corner to fall asleep.

 

***

 

When Dean wakes up, Sam and Cas are still asleep. Memories of yesterday and the night before come flooding through him. He sees red. “Crowley.”

 

***

 

Dean slams Crowley against the wall of the King’s palace. “What did you do?” He growls, pressing the First Blade against the demon’s neck.

 

“ _I_ didn’t do anything,” Crowley says. Dean presses down on the Blade harder. “I promise,” he adds.

 

“You drugged me,” Dean says. “Or something!”

 

Crowley narrows his eyes. “You think I’d be that stupid?” He demands.

 

Dean sheaths the blade and runs his hand through his hair, frantic. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“Besides being a poor excuse for a demon-”

 

Dean throws him into the wall with a flick of his hand. Crowley groans.

 

“Why so sensitive, Winchester?” Crowley asks as he extricates himself from the rubble.

 

“You did something! I know it!” Dean shouts, pushing Crowley down again.

 

Crowley shoves him back. “Will you _stop_ abusing me for a minute and tell me what you think I made you do?”

 

“I-” Dean looks away.

 

“Did you kill someone?”

 

Dean shakes his head.

 

“More than one person?”

 

Another head shake.

 

“Genocide? I’ll admit, that’s more of a human thing, but-”

 

“I didn’t _kill_ anyone!” Dean snaps.

 

Crowley studies his face. “Who did you torture?”

 

“Sam,” Dean chokes out. “And Cas.”

 

Crowley starts to clap. “Well done. I’m proud of you, Dean, I really am.”

 

Dean sinks into Crowley’s favorite armchair. “What have I done?”

 

Crowley lays a sympathetic hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t understand you, Dean. You spend ten years at Alistair’s side and then you spend one night torturing your pets and you come here in such a fuss.”

 

Dean looks up at Crowley, green eyes flooded black. He throws Crowley across the room and ties him to the desk. He ignores Crowley’s screams as he paints a devil’s trap on his forehead.

 

“Don’t worry, Crowley. I’ll make sure that no one finds you like this. I’ll tell all the demons that their King is having a very important meeting and not to disturb him not matter how loud it gets in here.”

 

“Dean, untie me right now or you’ll be sorry!”

 

Dean smiles and starts to walk away.

 

“Dean!”

 

***

 

When Dean returns to the bunker, Sam is awake and straining against his bonds. Cas is awake, too, but his gaze is far away.

 

“Shit!” Dean slashes the ropes holding them both as fast as he can. Sam curls up into a ball and Cas doesn’t move. “Sammy, Cas... Oh, God, I’m so sorry, I really am...” He turns Castiel’s blank eyes towards him and closes his own. “I’m going to make this better. I promise.”

 

“Dean,” Sam tries to say, but his voice is too ruined for it to make such sense.

 

“Don’t speak,” Dean whispers. He runs a gentle hand down Sam’s cheek. “This won’t hurt, I promise. You just need to trust me and I’ll make everything better. I promise. I always do, don’t I?” He tries to smile, but can’t quite manage it. Sam shakes his head, and Dean can’t help the sob that bubbles out of his throat at the sight. “Close your eyes,” he says. When Sam’s eyes stay open, he rests a hand on Sam’s forehead and sighs. “This won’t hurt,” he says. His eyes go dark and Sam starts to scream.

 

By the time he’s done, Cas is looking at him. “Hey, baby,” he says, sitting down next to his pet.

 

“You made him forget,” Cas says.

 

Dean smiles sadly.

 

“This isn’t the first time, is it?”

 

“Shh,” Dean soothes, placing his hand on Castiel’s forehead.

 

“You can tell me. I’m not going to remember anyway.”

 

“Don’t speak.”

 

***

 

Castiel awakes to the feeling of something warm and wet surrounding his dick. _It’s a nice feeling,_ he thinks as he blinks into awareness. It’s one of the best ways he can remember waking up. _Maybe I can bribe Sam into waking me up like this again._ Then he remembers why he can’t. _Wait, why is Sam even doing this if-_

 

He looks down to see Dean between his legs and his breath catches in his throat. “Dean!” He squeaks.

 

Dean pulls off with an obscene pop and smiles up at him. “Quiet. Sam’s not up yet, and you want him to wake up to a surprise too, don’t you?”

 

Cas nods, dazed. He knows that Sam would definitely appreciated being awoken like this as well.

 

“You can come, but you need to try extra hard to be quiet, all right?”

 

Castiel grins. He’s not sure what he did to earn this, but if he finds out, he’s going to do it more often. “I promise,” he whispers, and Dean’s mouth sinks back down onto his cock.

 

He chokes back a moan just in time. He hadn’t expected Dean’s mouth to feel so _good_. An overwhelming need to come surges through him, and he just narrowly resists the temptation to tangle his fingers in Dean’s hair to force him to move faster. He feels his orgasm approaching after a few more suckles, and he taps Dean’s cheek to indicate he’s close. Dean goes faster and starts to hum, and Cas is _gone._ He comes with a strangled groan down Dean’s throat and watches, enthralled, as Dean pulls back and licks his lips.

 

He feels too good to do much but watch as Dean swallows Sam down. Sam moans in his sleep, thrusting his hips and arching his back, but he doesn’t wake up until he comes down Dean’s throat.

 

Cas kisses him as soon as his eyes flutter open. Sam kisses back for a moment before pulling away.

 

“Master?” He questions, but his voice comes out wrong. “Master?” He tries again. He swallows. His throat is scratchy and his mouth feels dry.

 

Cas nuzzles him in confusion. “What’s wrong with your voice?” He asks.

 

Sam rubs at his throat and winces. He shrugs.

 

“Laryngitis,” Dean says, retrieving two water bottles and handing them to Sam and Cas. “Let’s hope it’s not contagious,” he says.

 

Castiel’s eyes widen and he downs the whole water bottle in one go. Sam can only manage to swallow half of the water because of the way his throat aches.

 

Dean rests his hand on Sam’s knee as they drink. “I’ll get you a piece of paper and a pen. Why don’t you decide on something fun to do today? We can do anything you want.”

 

Castiel claps his hands. “Anything?” He asks, voice full of childish glee.

 

Dean nods. “Anything at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and requests are welcome.


End file.
